The Goddess
by The Keddster
Summary: "And the last thing I need is to watch someone from my past trying to seduce my fiancé while talking about the goddess that lives in her hoo-ha." - Kate Beckett. Seriously, how could I not write something about this?


**The Goddess in her Hoo-ha**

_**"And the last thing I need is to watch someone from my past trying to seduce my fiancé while talking about the goddess that lives in her hoo-ha."** **- Kate Beckett,**** '**__**The Way of the Ninja'**_

**A/N: This is the second time a line from this show has proved too good to resist and managed to jolt me out of my writing doldrums. Just yesterday I was saying to my good friend and fellow fan-girl crazy4castle that... "I can't believe someone hasn't written some M rated FF about this line." Well, no sooner had I said that, then inspiration struck. It was nice to flex my writing muscles again, just a little bit and thanks Karen for the read-over. Other than all of my mid-sentence italics abuse, the rest in italics is a memory (in case I confused anybody).**

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own, nor am I affiliated with anything ABC or Castle.

* * *

"Um, what exactly are you doing down there?"

As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them; because what he was doing was amazing and she absolutely _did not _want him to stop. He'd been _down there_ for the best part of thirty minutes, had already made her come, _twice_, and she was at least half way toward her third breath-stealing, toe-curling orgasm when she opened her mouth... and he stopped. _Stopped! _And _fuck_, she wanted to take the words back, clamp her hand over her stupid mouth as firmly as he'd just had his _tongue_ pressed against _her_.

Kate could still feel his breath on her, hot and panting and _perfect_. But then he moved; popped his head out from under the covers he'd only minutes earlier pulled all the way over himself and she actually whimpered in disappointment. He slowly and deliberately crawled over her tense, flushed and now highly frustrated body until his face was only inches from hers, and she was momentarily distracted from her discontent.

He looked delicious... hair all mussed, his lips swollen and face damp, from _her_. And then he kissed her; slow and purposeful and dirty. He tasted like red wine and her, and she moaned, lost in a haze of lust and frustration and _want_. She wanted him, back _down there_ and if he was done with that, then she wanted him inside her... immediately. But he interrupted her somewhat desperate mid-kiss musing, the deep timbre of his voice seductive as hell.

"If what I was doing was... _unclear_, then I wasn't doing it very well," he said in a voice as rough and sexy as the stubble on his face, the feel of which was now making her shiver, scraping over her flaming skin as he kissed his way down the side of her neck, his body delectably pressed against hers. "Maybe I need to rethink my technique."

_Oh, there's definitely nothing wrong with your technique Rick_, she thought to herself as he continued to kiss a hot, wet trail across her clavicles and down her sternum until he reached her right breast. When he circled her nipple with his tongue and drew the flesh around it into his warm, talented mouth she moaned again and arched into him, her hands finding purchase in his hair, a sense of déjà vu washing over her. His mouth blazing a slow, torturous trail from her own lips, over the heated skin of her chest, her belly and _lower_, was how this all started; how they came to be sprawled naked, breathless and sweaty in his bed; and how she came to open her big mouth and effectively shoot herself in the foot.

* * *

_When they had let themselves into the loft, Kate was still laughing about the incident at the precinct involving Castle, a certain sharp and potentially deadly weapon, a certain police captain and the damage to said captain's desk caused by said weapon. Gates had let Castle know, in no uncertain terms, that she'd prefer he left the handling of _all_ weapons, even those ninja-related, to the trained professionals. Oh, and the city would be forwarding the bill for all damage caused. _

_He poured them both a glass of wine and joked, __"Well at least I hit the desk, and not the family photo _on_ the desk."_

_"Or the person sitting _behind_ the desk." Kate reminded him._

_"Yeah. Not so sure I actually regret _that_."_

_He was kidding, of course, but it did bother him a little that he'd given Gates yet another reason to hate him._

_"Cheer up Castle. We have the rest of the night and the whole day tomorrow to ourselves. Isn't there _anything_ you'd rather be doing, besides worrying about Gates?" Kate asked, her voice suddenly an octave lower as she set her wineglass on the table, stepped in close and put her hands against his chest, her fingers teasing the buttons of his blue shirt. Because that particular shirt, or _any_ blue shirt actually, did things to his eyes and _that_ most definitely did _things_ to her._

_And as those gorgeous baby blues focussed on her and his Gates-distracted brain began to register what she was saying, Kate smiled a knowing, seductive smile as his eyes darkened and his expression morphed from pouting to predatory._

_He kissed her then, fast and hard and hot, their mouths fused in a heated, passionate melding of lips and tongues, and that blue shirt was discarded somewhere near his bedroom door as they stumbled through the rapidly darkening room and into the ensuite. Once ensconced within the steamy shower cubicle, hot water washing away the dirt of the day, Kate kissed her way down his body, her mouth following the rivulets of water as they trailed downward over his broad chest and the increasingly tense muscles of his abs. On her knees she made him forget his troubles, a low rumbling growl erupting from his throat as her eager hands and talented mouth brought him to _his_ knees. And when they eventually landed on his bed, he set about returning the favour..._

_She came undone, for the second time. It was long and loud and it wasn't until the fog of pleasure cleared, until her muscles relaxed and her eyes fluttered open that she realised he was looking at her; lust-darkened eyes boring into hers from between her own legs, a smug, shit-eating grin on his face. And before she could say anything or bestow him with so much as a glare or an eye roll, he pulled the covers over his head and resettled himself, apparently not done with her yet._

_Kate chuckled, shook her head and rolled her eyes anyway, dropping back onto the pillow as she brushed damp tendrils of hair from her face and tried to catch her breath. Because whatever he had planned for her next, whatever he intended to do under the ridiculous, almost pornographic version of a blanket fort he'd just created over her lower body, she was certain her recovery time was limited and she needed to use it wisely. And then she felt it, the soft, barely-there pressure of his lips on her inner thighs. She shivered, goose flesh erupting impossibly across her overheated skin at his gentle but oh-so-arousing touch._

_He took his time, bestowing equal attention on both thighs, using just the pressure of his lips initially, to inflame her skin and her senses; and when he finally returned his mouth to her centre, laving his tongue slowly, _lazily_ around her clit, he was mindful of how hypersensitive she was after all his earlier attention. He took his time, working her up slowly and thoroughly, tasting and teasing with just his mouth, but when he felt her hips begin to rock slowly in time with the rhythm he was setting, he knew she wanted more._

_Kate arched off the bed and made a soft, breathless gasp when he slid his fingers inside her, the intrusion not unanticipated but always a surprise; how good it felt and how quickly he could coax her onto the path towards blissful satisfaction. She gave into the wonderful, powerful sensations he was creating, lost in his touch. The __way__ he touched her was like an act of worship and she couldn't get enough. She was almost there, her body's responses involuntary, the sounds she was making no longer within her control and there was nothing that was going to distract her... except maybe the unexpected sound of his voice._

_Well, not the sound of it exactly, because it wasn't unusual for him to whisper words of love in her ear in their most tender moments or breathe rough, dirty words against her skin in their frantic, desperate, almost primal ones; but it _was_ very unusual to hear him talking from his _current_ position. He was a master at this, unwaveringly focussed and completely single-minded in his goal to bring her pleasure, __his mouth usually occupied with things other than talking. But he _was_ talking,__ and despite his hands continuing to tease and stroke her in a wonderfully faultless rhythm, his mumbling was distracting her. And that's how she came to utter the words that she was now so deeply regretting... _

* * *

"Um, what exactly are you doing down there?"

Of all the answers he could possibly have given considering the ridiculous, wildly inappropriate and sometimes downright filthy things he'd said to her in the past, his answer was completely out of left field; even for him.

"I'm trying to _communicate_ with your inner goddess."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Your friend Carly... you mentioned the 'Goddess that lives in her hoo-ha.' Well, I've spent countless hours worshipping _your_ hoo-ha and since I'm only just now finding out that there's a chance your inner-goddess is _living_ there, I thought it was about time I formally introduced myself."

Kate was astonished that her immediate reaction to his explanation wasn't to roll off the bed laughing, but instead she actually managed a coherent verbal response; because after all, she had a vested, almost desperate interest in keeping them _both_ in the bed.

"Well, who am I to stand in the way of any introductions. Say Hi for me and feel free to continue _worshipping_ once the formalities are out of the way."

"No problem, but umm, you won't mind if I pull the sheet up again?" Castle asked as he dove back under the covers and nipped playfully at her hip. Kate was finally laughing, at him and at the ridiculousness of the entire conversation, when he popped his head out yet again, grinning like a kid at Christmas, and winked at her.

"The goddess and I would like a little privacy."

* * *

**Probably one of the quickest fics I've ever posted but the mood struck, and since I was worried my writing mojo would desert me again, I got this out as quickly as possible. So if there's errors, feel free to point them out. I hope you like it and of course I'd love to hear about it if you do.**


End file.
